Todo comenzo por una venganza
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Te propongo algo Parkinson.Tu estúpido ex te engaño con la idiota de mi ex. Demostrémosles lo poco que nos importo su engaño. Paseémonos frente a ellos y hagámosles creer que somos una pareja y que no han hecho más que hacernos un favor al romper con nos


**Todo comenzo por una venganza**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**Es mi primer intento de Panrry. La verdad es que yo siempre creí que la pareja perfecta de Pansy era Blaise Zabbini; sin embargo, he estado leyendo algunos fics de Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha (recomiendo sus fics) que me han puesto a dudar. Y bueno, este es el resultado. **

Te propongo algo Parkinson. Una venganza. Tu estúpido ex novio me engaño con la idiota de mi ex novia. Demostrémosles lo poco que nos importo su engaño. Paseémonos frente a ellos y hagámosles creer que somos una pareja y que no han hecho más que hacernos un favor al romper con nosotros.

Habían pasado ya cinco semanas desde aquella tarde en la que Harry James Potter "el niño que vivió" había descubierto que su ex novia Ginevra Molly Weasley lo había engañado con el estúpido de Blaise Zabbini. Y, lo que más dolía, el tiempo que llevaba engañándolo. Era un verdadero estúpido por haberle creído a Ginny todos sus te quiero y todos sus te amo y no haberse dado cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido y que ella no era más que una vil puta.

Era verdad, hacía tiempo que había notado que Ginny no se comportaba de una manera tierna y cariñosa. Hacía tiempo que la notaba fría y distante; sin embargo el atribuía su comportamiento a que estaba estresada por sus exámenes para graduarse como medimaga.

Creyó desde el fondo de su corazón que, si bien es cierto, su relación no iba bien, solo normal, era porque ambos tenían demasiado estrés encima. El, por un lado con su carrera de auror y el fuerte entrenamiento. Ella, por la presión que le daba su tan intensa carrera y es que, las pocas veces en las que se vieron, siempre encontraba a Ginny con libro en mano intentando aprender un contra hechizo para revertir tal o cual maldición y, algunas noches, desvelándose para poder lograr el resultado deseado en tal o cual poción.

Sí, eso creía él. El maldito estrés del trabajo los estaba separando. Pero, al menos el creía que solo era una etapa. Pensaba que, para demostrarle que la amaba no era necesario estar pegado a ella las 24 horas del día. Eso solo lo hacían las personas inseguras.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, en el monte de Slytherin un pelinegro de hermosos ojos y fría mirada, se concentraba en lograr un balance perfecto. Era su último año en la carrera de administración, la cual había sido obligado a estudiar, pues como único y legítimo heredero de los Zabbini era su obligación tomar las riendas de su fortuna. Sin embargo, aquella noche lo que menos tenía en mente era el examen final y realizar correctamente el Balance General de la ficticia empresa que habían tenido que crear al inicio de su carrera para saber si aprobarían.

Y es que, esa noche lo único que tenía en mente era que no debió asistir a aquella fiesta. La fiesta que le dio fin a su compromiso con Pansy, pues aquella noche se les había venido abajo el teatrito que habían montado. Se encontraba recordando cómo empezó todo. Y lo peor era que no se arrepentía de lo sucedido. Lo único que lamentaba en todo caso, era la perdida de amistad que lo unía a Draco y la pérdida de una mujer que realmente valía la pena.

**Flashback**

Todo comenzó como un juego. En su último año de colegio, había escuchado lo fogosa que era la pelirroja menor de los Weasley. Había escuchado como era capaz de encender al más frígido y serio de los hombres –excluyendo claro, al estúpido de San Potter que nunca la había tocado- pues la respetaba.

Si el supiera lo que se decía de su "santa novia" hubiese sabido que la pelirroja no era ninguna virgen y ninguna santa. Que era una verdadera puta, pero, ¿A él que le importaba si San Potter era un cornudo?

Decidió investigar si los rumores eran ciertos. Se lo confirmaron varios de sus compañeros de casa –pues uno de ellos fue quien había iniciado a la pelirroja en los menesteres del sexo- y según decía había resultado una excelente alumna.

Cuando le pregunto cómo es que la había seducido él les conto que no había nada mejor que un whiskey de fuego y unas cuantas palabras dulces.

A Zabbini le entraron ganas de probar esos dulces labios y recorrer con sus manos ese magnífico cuerpo que tentaba hasta al mismo diablo. Y es que, aquella noche, en la casa de Slytherin habría una fiesta y celebrarían la victoria del equipo de quiddich por haber obtenido el trofeo y había varios Gryffindor invitados. Entre los que destacaban la fogosa pelirroja y la sabelotodo de Granger, la cual ahora salía con Malfoy.

Pero, volviendo al cauce natural de sus pensamientos, recordó cómo empezó todo.

Ginny entro de la mano de San Potter, mientras este la veía con ojos de borrego encandilado. La pelirroja era muy buena haciéndose a la buena. Incluso, para fingir que no conocía o, mejor dicho que aun odiaba a las serpientes. Eso se lo creería, claro está, de no tener confirmado lo puta que era y que había pasado por la cama de más de media casa de Slytherin.

Esa noche se había peleado con Pansy, pues su ahora novia, se había reusado a tener sexo con él. Vamos, Pansy le dijo que no era una estúpida y que por lo menos, del colegio saldría con la castidad, pues ella no quería pasar a la historia del colegio por ser una cama más en la noche de la victoria del colegio de su equipo. No quería ser una más como tantas.

No era precisamente que quisiera obligarla a acostarse con él; sin embargo, lo shockeo la noticia de saber que Pansy era virgen. Supo en ese instante cuanto valía, si era honesto con el mismo, el no quería llevarse a la cama a una virgen. No cuando sabía todo lo que eso podría significar.

Salió del cuarto, si bien no estaba hecho una furia, si tenía ganas de cruciar al primer imbécil que le preguntara el porqué de su humor. Había cosas que también le sorprendían, como el hecho de que Granger entrara de la mano de Malfoy, y que ya no ocultaran su romance, pero a él eso que le importaba. En todo caso, su mayor preocupación seria lo que le había revelado Pansy.

En cuanto bajo a la sala, se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja lo miraba de una manera muy poco decente, pero lo dejo pasar.

Se follo a la primera chica de su casa que se lo permitió. Digamos que de alguna manera habían conseguido introducir whiskey de fuego y unas cuantas bebidas muggles a la sala común de Slytherin. Quien había sido. ¿Qué importaba? Lo importante era embriagarse hasta caer inconsciente.

Y fue, precisamente al estar en este punto, cayéndose de borracho cuando se acostó con Cho Chang, de la casa de Ravenclaw. ¿Por qué la eligió? Simple, era parecida a Pansy y dado que la pelinegra de ojos profundamente azules lo había mandado al demonio se desquito con la primera que se le puso enfrente con características similares a las de Pansy.

Por otro lado, vio como Pansy algo le susurraba a Draco y este volteaba y le dirigía una mirada asesina. Sin embargo no le importo. Cerca de él estaban la tentadora pelirroja, Granger y Potter. Vio como Potter y la Weasley se despedían mientras la castaña algo le decía a Pansy y se iba con ella rumbo a su habitación.

Fue ese el momento que Draco se acerco a él y literalmente le partió la cara. Le dijo solo la verdad. Que era un verdadero imbécil por intentar presionar a Pansy a hacer algo que ella no deseaba. El. Solo se disculpo y prometió no presionarla más. Le hablo de lo que, en realidad significaba Pansy para él y no le mintió, pues en esos días Pansy era prácticamente su mundo; después de todo lo que habían pasado para estar juntos le explico que sería un estúpido si por una nimedad como esa perdiera a la morocha. Draco le creyó, precisamente porque él había sido testigo de tal hecho. Sin embargo, con lo que no contaba era que, precisamente la pelirroja le envió una lechuza.

_Espérame en la entrada de las mazmorras. ¿Tú estúpida noviecita no es capaz de calmarte?_

_G.W._

Aun conservaba ese pergamino. El que dio inicio a todo eso.

Recordó como esa noche, la maldita bruja lo había llamado cual sirena y el cómo un autentico imbécil había caído en sus garras.

No lo negaba, había sido una gran noche de sexo, que en los últimos 5 años había venido repitiendo y le servía para desahogarse y aguantar cual campeón el no tentar a la dulce Pansy a acostarse con él.

**Fin del flashback**

Del otro lado de la ciudad, Ginevra Weasley se encontraba gritándole a su hermano Ron. Pues el muy idiota había confirmado a su amigo que ella si lo engañaba con Blaise. Vaya si Ronald era estúpido; pues con su estupidez había logrado que Harry terminara con ella y si bien sentía unas grandes ganas de lanzarle un avada, lo cierto es que también se lo agradecía.

Vamos, a decir verdad ya estaba harta de su "dulce y tierno novio" y es que ella ya estaba harta de provocarlo para tener sexo y el insistía en respetarla y en no defraudar a los señores Weasley. Si el supiera que desde hace ya casi cinco años le pintaba el cuerno nada más y nada menos que con el bombón Blaise Zabbini. Y con cuanto tipo se dejaba seducir.

La verdad es que a ella le hacía falta algo más que una vida tranquila y lo cierto es que la excitación que le causaba el temor a ser descubierta la ponían a tope.

Pero, maldita sea, con Potter tendría lo que siempre había deseado. Una enorme mansión, dinero, fama, fortuna y sobre todo, seria respetada en todo el mundo mágico. No en vano ella había permanecido junto a el por tanto tiempo.

Por otro lado, también estaba la antigua familia de los Zabbini, y no es que Zabbini no fuese un buen partido, por el contrario era uno de los solteros más cotizados del mundo mágico y el haber logrado que le hiciera caso si bien no había sido un gran reto, si era algo de lo que podía sentirse orgullosa, pues había logrado que le hiciera caso por encima de la estúpida de Parkinson. La linda, buena y educada señorita Parkinson. No era más que una estúpida virgen de fuertes principios morales.

Una parte de ella se alegraba por el hecho de que su hermano por fin hubiera logrado de la estúpida de Granger. La muy idiota lo había dejado por Malfoy. Y que había hecho Harry. Le había dicho a Ron que si ella estaba enamorado no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer para cambiarlo y debían dejar ser feliz a su amiga.

Pero, bueno, el hecho de que su novio la hubiese encontrado teniendo sexo en una fiesta con Blaise había cambiado drásticamente sus planes. Y es que, se suponía que aquella noche estaría estudiando para un tormentoso examen y se había rehusado a ver a Harry porque no obtenía el resultado deseado en una poción y no quería reprobar (cosa que del todo no era mentira) pues quería graduarse de medimaga pero la realidad era que el examen lo tendría una semana después.

Sin embargo, nada salió como lo planeo. Mientras estaba al teléfono con Harry, (le había regalado un aparatito muggle muy útil) Blaise estaba tras ella trazando un camino de besos alrededor de su cuello y por debajo de sus omoplatos hasta llegar a la curva de sus senos.

Pero por fin pudo colgarle a Harry. Fue entonces cuando Blaise le había propuesto ir a una fiesta de bienvenida a su nuevo adquirido equipo de quiddich ella acepto sin pensarlo siquiera dos segundos. Necesitaba descansar y relajarse.

Habían estado en la fiesta alrededor de tres horas y la gran cantidad de alcohol que circulaba en la fiesta había logrado alcanzarlos y como una de tantas parejas que había en la fiesta había terminado teniendo sexo en alguna esquina de aquella casa.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba es que a esa fiesta también estuvieran invitados los Malfoy, quienes al entrar en aquel lugar que pretendía dar una fiesta con lo primero que se encontraron fue con ellos dos teniendo sexo. Pero lo peor no fue eso, sino que el matrimonio Malfoy iba acompañado de sus grandes amigos. Harry Potter y Pansy Parkinson.

La cara de estúpida y de decepción que tenia Parkinson en la cara no tenia precio. Bien valía el haber perdido a Harry Potter y no se arrepentía de lo hecho.

Vio con satisfacción como los recién llegados daban vuelta y se iban de la fiesta, sin montar escándalo alguno, pero a la mañana siguiente, dentro del ministerio fue testigo de cómo Harry le reclamaba a Ron el hecho de saber que ella lo engañaba y como sin temple ni miramientos su hermano había admitido saberlo. Y le grito todo lo que tenía guardado dentro. Como había tenido que tragarse su orgullo y como había tenido que soportar que la mujer que el amaba se iba de su lado con el imbécil de Malfoy y el no había hecho nada por ayudarle a impedirlo.

Vio como Harry salió hecho una furia y sintió un poco de pena por él. Pena que solo le duro cinco segundos, pues ya era hora de librarse de él.

Pero con lo que no contaba era con lo que seis semanas después el diario el profeta, corazón de bruja y el quisquilloso tenían como articulo principal.

_El salvador del mundo mágico anuncia su compromiso._

_Si, así es chicas, como leen, después de enterarnos que hace una semana había terminado con la que había sido su novia desde el colegio Ginny Weasley,-quien juega para las arpías- la noche del sábado ha anunciado su compromiso._

_Queridas lectoras, no quisimos informarles o mejor dicho, no pudimos informarles antes, pues la invitación llego a nuestra redacción el miércoles por la noche. Se nos pedía asistir con nuestras mejores galas a la que fuese la antigua mansión Black. _

_En cuanto llegamos allí, pudimos ver el exquisito gusto con el que la mansión había sido decorada. En cuanto llegamos allí, su primera pregunta para nuestros reporteros era saber si traían suficiente rollo en las cámaras, pues lo que se iba a anunciar era algo que nadie nos esperábamos._

_Y así fue, nos sorprendimos por el hecho de que ninguno de los invitados nos sabía explicar el motivo de la reunión. Nos sorprendió que en la fiesta solo se encontraba la elite de la sociedad mágica y, nos sorprendimos más aun cuando entrevistamos al ministro Scrimengeur y nos decía no tener ni la menor idea de porque habíamos sido reunidos._

_La elegancia y la exquisitez con la que la casa había sido decorada nos llevaban a preguntarnos quien había sido la compañía decoradora contratada para realizar tal decoración y el motivo._

_Nos sorprendimos de sobremanera cuando supimos que las decoradoras no habían sido otras que Narcissa Malfoy y Ethel Parkinson._

_La noche transcurrió entre sorpresa y sorpresa._

_No podría ni siquiera describirles el menú. Lo único que podría decirles es que es de los mejores manjares que en mi humilde opinión he probado._

_Del vino, solo puedo decir que era de la mejor calidad._

_Pero bueno chicas. No quiero hacer que me envidien más. Resumiré todo al decirles que ya nos había extrañado no ver a Ginevra Weasley por allí. ¿No se suponía que era la novia de Potter? Y, además de ellos, ¿En donde se encontraban Ron Weasley, Hermione y Draco Malfoy? Nos sorprendimos de no encontrarlos._

_Pero en fin. En punto de las 12:00 a.m. aparecieron al pie de las escalinatas Hermione Malfoy acompañando a Harry Potter con una sonrisa boba en el rostro y del otro lado Draco Malfoy quien acompañaba a Pansy Parkinson ataviada en un hermoso vestido color, café, turquesa y brillos dorados que le llegaba sobre las rodillas y tenía una bonita cola además de que lo combinaba con unas zapatillas imposiblemente altas combinadas hermosamente con unos pendientes, un collar de esmeraldas y diamantes y una pulsera a juego._

_Bajaron imposiblemente más sincronizados. Al llegar al pie de las escalinatas ya los esperaba la familia de ella. El señor Malfoy se coloco de lado de su esposa tras de Potter y, fue así como nos llevamos la sorpresa mayor de la noche. (Ya había sido una sorpresa ver la entrada que hicieron la cual hasta el momento no nos explicábamos)_

_El señor Potter se acerco hasta los señores Parkinson y con las siguientes palabras se dirigió a ellos:_

"_Esta noche, señores Parkinson, la luna ha adquirido un matiz rosado, que hace contraste con su hermosa palidez la cual solo soy capaz de comparar con las mejillas de su hija y la tersa suavidad blanquecina de su piel"._

_Sé que se preguntaran el motivo de la reunión de esta noche. El motivo es simple. No quiero desestimar lo que ella ha hecho, sin embargo tampoco quiero dejarlos fuera de ello._

_La noche del miércoles le he propuesto matrimonio a la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido en toda mi vida y ella me ha aceptado. Su hija._

_Como les dije, no quiero desestimar su decisión, pero creo que la mejor forma de pedirles perdón por no habérselos comunicado a ustedes primero es esta fiesta. _

_Y no sé, que me debe la vida o que merito tan grande he hecho para que el hermoso ángel que es su hija haya aceptado ser mi esposa._

_Sé que a ustedes les parecerá demasiado precipitado, pero hacía ya tiempo que __**la amo**__. Y lo cierto es, que ella se merece solo lo mejor y, no sé si yo lo sea. Lo único que sé es que la amo y que hare todo lo que esté en mis manos y aun más allá para ver siempre una sonrisa en los labios de su hermoso ángel._

_No voy a entrar en detalles. Lo único que diré es que por fin. Tanto Pansy como yo, hemos podido terminar nuestras anteriores relaciones para poder estar juntos como lo deseamos. _

_Es por eso que esta noche, frente a todas las personas que conocemos y frente a mis mejores amigos quiero pedirles que me concedan el honor de volverme parte de su familia al otorgarme la mano en matrimonio de su hermosa hija._

_Créanme chicas que nadie de los que estábamos allí nos esperábamos algo como eso._

_En cuanto los padres de ella aceptaron, Harry Potter saco un hermoso anillo que tenía en el centro un hermoso topacio y una esmeralda, rodeada de una fina red diamantes y lo coloco en su anular izquierdo. _

_La cereza del pastel, la remato Pansy Parkinson cuando, descolgó el cuadro de Walburga Black y colocar el de ella en su lugar._

_Por lo que pudimos saber y, a decir de la antigua señora Black. Solo la que sería la nueva señora de la ahora mansión Potter podía retirar el cuadro. Obviamente felicito a Harry Potter pues había cumplido con el requisito de una sangre pura para la familia y a la mejor chica que pudo elegir. _

_Vaya si Ginevra se ha perdido a uno de los mejores partidos de esta sociedad._

_En fin, la ceremonia será privada, y solo aquellos que tengan la clave podrán entrar. Al parecer quieren evitar visitas indeseadas en la ceremonia. Se han manejado tantos lugares, que nos es imposible siquiera adivinar cuando y en donde se casaran. Lo único que se nos dijo es que se enviara por los reporteros el día del evento y que, solo nosotros podremos entrar por un hechizo especial. Fotos en la siguiente página._

Cuando Ginny leyó el profeta no podía creer lo que él le había hecho. Zabbini no se encontraba mejor y menos aun, cuando después de haberse hecho la víctima, dos semanas después en estas mismas publicaciones aparecía toda su historia.

De Molly Weasley mejor ni hablar. Estaba tan indignada con el comportamiento de su única hija que, le dio toda la razón a Harry y obviamente lo apoyo en sus planes de boda. Esta por demás decir que se disculpo hasta el cansancio por haber tratado días anteriores al señor Potter con el desprecio que lo había tratado días antes.

Para los Weasley era una autentica vergüenza lo que había hecho su hija. Por lo cual le pidieron tiempo para asimilar lo que había hecho.

El día de la boda por fin llego y solo podría describirse como imposiblemente más hermosa. El lugar de recepción habían sido los jardines de Kent y la novia solo había vestido lo mejor. Su hermoso vestido blanco había sido un diseño exclusivo y resaltaba su hermosa figura.

Era un vestido strapless lleno de una infinidad de botones en la parte trasera y un corpiño que no hacía más que marcar con una sencilla línea la parte de su busto. Encima, llevaba una chaqueta. Su tiara, la cual también era un intrincado diseño de diamantes, topacios zafiros y esmeraldas al parecer y a decir de Narcissa Malfoy Black era una reliquia en su familia pues todas las señoras Black la han portado.

**Años después:**

Un alegre Harry Potter y una sonriente Pansy Potter posaban para las cámaras del profeta con sus hijos después de unas vacaciones familiares. Pues supimos que regresaban de Palma de Mallorca un poco atrasados para esperar que sus hijos abordaran el expresso a Hogwarts. Al terminar de regalarnos un par de fotografías se marcharon y nos pidieron no seguirlos, lo cual respetamos. Pero, díganos ustedes ¿No son adorables sus pequeñas mellizas Alexia y Anneliesse? Con sus hermosos ojos verdes y su largo cabello color azabache las cuales, seguramente le traerán un quebradero de cabeza a su padre, por la gran cantidad de novios que pudieran tener, ya que, como les dijimos al principio este año será el primero que asistirán Alexia y Anneliesse al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería y su imposiblemente más guapo hijo Albus James Potter. ¿Ustedes a que casa creen que las bellas gemelas sean seleccionadas?

¿Acaso irán a Gryffindor como su padre y hermano? O, ¿Acaso irán a Slytherin como su madre y acompañaran a su también guapísimo primo Scorpius Malfoy?

De la manera que sea. Le deseamos suerte a esta hermosa familia.

Harry y Pansy leían el diario y lo que se decía de ellos. En un impulso Harry beso apasionadamente los rosados labios de su esposa mientras le decía.

¿Sabes Pansy? No me arrepiento de absolutamente nada. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo en este planeta. Me has dado la familia que siempre desee tener.

Y pensar que le debemos todo esto a nuestros estúpidos ex. Los cuales nos enseñaron el valor del verdadero amor.

Y pensar que nuestro matrimonio comenzó por una venganza.

Nunca terminare de agradecerte que, al final, aquel día en los jardines de Kent me dijeras que querías llevar esto hasta el final. Que querías comenzar una familia conmigo.

Tengo que confesarte que realmente tuve mucho miedo de que al final te retractaras. Pero, al final de la ceremonia cuando dijiste: Sí, acepto y unimos nuestras varitas, supe que había encontrado a mi alma gemela. Supe que había encontrado el verdadero amor. Gracias por eso.

No tienes nada que agradecer mi león favorito. Por el contrario. Gracias a ti por enseñar a amar a esta fría, vanidosa y superficial serpiente. Gracias por todos estos años a tu lado y por hacerme sentir cada día con tus mimos, tu cariño y tu protección la mujer más afortunada de esté planeta. No tengo nada de qué arrepentirme por pasar mi vida a tu lado. Por el contrario; creo que cada día tengo que agradecerle a la vida este trocito de felicidad que me regalo al estar tú junto a mí. Gracias por aceptarme tal y como fui; Tal y como soy. Sin querer cambiar nada de mi.

* * *

Les gusto?

Espero que sí.

**Reviews?**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar **

(FRIDA KHALO)


End file.
